


Trouble

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MCU Weeks of Whump Challenge [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Leo Fitz, MCU Weeks of Whump Challenge, No specific episode, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Fitz is shot. Coulson and Skye help him out.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D fics, but I love Fitz. So here ya go.

BANG. 

 

Fitz cried out as the bullet ripped through his abdomen. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach. 

 

"FITZ!" 

 

BANG. The man shooting at him fell to the ground, dead. Fitz turned his head weakly to see a panicked Skye standing there, tears in her eyes. The gun in her hand fell to the floor as she realized what she had done. 

 

The confusion left her eyes, and she ran to him, kneeling down. 

 

"Nice shot, Skye." 

 

She smiled, but it was forced through her worry for him. "I've been practicing." 

 

Fitz tried to respond, but ended up crying out as the pain intensified. 

 

His world darkened, and he faintly heard Skye shouting for Coulson. A wet tear fell on his face. 

 

Quick footsteps sounded, running down the pavement towards them.

 

"Skye, we need to get him to the plane." Coulson's voice was calm and steady, barely betraying the worry he felt for the young man on the ground. "We've already called in a med-team, they can stabilize him if we get him there." 

 

Addressing Fitz, he asked, "Are you ready?" 

 

Fitz nodded painfully. 

 

Coulson scooped him up quickly, placing him over his shoulder. 

 

Fitz bit back a scream of pain, and Skye flinched beside him. 

 

That's when everything went black.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

 _Flashes of surgeons and doctors around him came through._

 

 _The long beep of the heart rate monitor as more pain shot through him._

 

_Finally it stopped._

 

 _He felt a machine breathing for him._

 

 _He heard the team talking near him._

 

_It was mostly just Skye and Coulson. And Jemma._

_They were worried about him. Fitz wanted to tell them that he was fine, but that would've been a lie. And impossible in his state._

______________________________________________________________________________

 

A few days later, Fitz woke up completely. 

 

The team celebrated by giving him a full time bodyguard (which wasn't so bad). 

 

There wasn't much trouble after that.


End file.
